


Entre Paris et Londres

by Melany_Holl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Каждый раз, когда он уже готов был шепнуть Драко “будь моим, будь со мной”, их время заканчивалось. Выходные, встречи, конференции или пленумы – совершенно не важно, что это было – подходили к концу, и оставались только тлеющие бычки в пепельнице номера и смятые простыни. Они даже не целовались на прощание, отправляясь на свои рейсы в аэропорту.Именно тогда Гарри понял смысл поговорки “partir, c’est mourir un peu”.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 37





	Entre Paris et Londres

“Я купил билеты в Канкун и забронировал отель”.  
Его сообщения никогда не отличались пространностью. Информативные строчки без всяких приписочек из серии “люблю, скучаю”. Даже подписи он не ставил, точно зная, что Гарри поймет, от кого оно. Электронный адрес всегда менялся, но не узнать отправителя было просто невозможно – в письмах просматривался стиль. Вкус даже – экстра сухой, как у шампанского.  
И от этого у Гарри мурашки бежали по коже.   
– Думаешь, там будет официальная вечеринка? – послышался за его спиной голос Джинни.   
Поспешно закрыв вкладку с почтой, Поттер нахмурился и повернулся к ней.   
– Что, прости?  
– Вечеринка у Рона и Герми, – напомнила Джинни, распахивая дверцу гардеробной с аккуратно висящими рубашками. – Я не знаю, нужен ли тебе будет галстук.  
Гарри поднялся с кровати, захлопнув крышку ноутбука, и сделал несколько шагов в сторону окна. Все сказанное ею почти не имело значения, потому что из головы не шло полученное десять минут назад письмо.   
– Знаешь, мне придется улететь, – в конце концов проговорил, стараясь не смотреть на неё.  
– Что? – переспросила Джинни, все так же задумчиво рассматривая его галстуки, развешенные по цветам у задней стенки гардеробной. Ее волосы сияли, мягкой волной обрамляя нежное личико с тонкими чертами лица, делая его по-настоящему красивым. Она всегда была похожа на нераспустившийся цветок, но Гарри, сам прекрасно осознавая это, редко вглядывался глубже за эту прекрасную обертку – достаточно было знать, что она добрая, из хорошей семьи и верная.  
В отличии от него.   
– Я лечу в… в Мексику, – он не стал лгать – просто отвернулся, продолжая смотреть на лужайку перед крыльцом. Такую же аккуратную и ухоженную, как и все в их доме. – У меня там встреча.  
– Снова конференция? – расстроенно уточнила она, выглядывая из-за двери. Шелковый халат у нее немного разошелся, открывая вид на дорогое белье от “Agent Provocateur”, но Гарри было уже наплевать.   
– И когда вернешься?  
Поттер промолчал. Мысленно он был уже там, в Канкуне, и на языке чувствовался вкус дешевой текилы, вперемешку с дымом сигарет, а руки блуждали по его телу.   
– Я помогу тебе собраться, – улыбнулась Джинни, коротко чмокнув его в щеку. Гарри поморщился.

Они познакомились три года назад, когда Гарри приехал в Лиссабон на конференцию нейрохирургов. Это должна была быть лучшая неделя в жизни – полгода назад его статью о восстановлении позвоночника при врожденных дефектах опубликовали в “Science”, и теперь пригласили прочитать доклад о своей работе. Гарри нервничал, собираясь. Нервничал, когда Джинни, тогда жившая еще в 14 районе Парижа, куда ему приходилось мотаться, чтобы забрать ее на ужин, добродушно подшучивала над ним, ласково успокаивая и запихивая коробку пралине между рубашками в чемодане. Он нервничал, когда сел в самолёт в аэропорте Шарля-де-Голля. Нервничал, пока добирался в “Four Seasons Ritz Lisbon”, нервничал, припоминая основные пункты своего выступления, нервничал…   
А потом он увидел его у стойки регистрации, и все сразу, как сказала бы Джинни, partir en cacahuète. [1]   
– Мне нужно заполнить мини-бар! Ты понимаешь? Эль бар абсолютли де пусто.  
Гарри пробежался взглядом по отросшим чуть ниже плеч волосам мужчины, по его измятой рубашке, по джинсам с рваными коленями и парой пятен, ясно свидетельствующих о том, куда делось содержимое бара, и с удивлением задержался глазами на кроксах на босу ногу. Собственный аккуратно выглаженный костюм на фоне этого беспорядка врезался в шею строгим воротничком.  
– Сэр, говорите, пожалуйста, по-английски, – попросила девушка на рецепшене. Она улыбалась, но улыбка эта была искусственной. – Я понимаю вас.  
– Тогда какого дьявола он пуст? – снова взорвался мужчина, взлохматив свои волосы, словно бы те и без того мало пострадали.  
– Сейчас все исправим, мистер Малфой. Несколько минут.  
Мужчина криво улыбнулся (у Гарри на секунду перехватило дыхание), повернулся было уже уходить, но встретил взгляд Поттера, и его усмешка стала хищной. Он оперся локтем о стойку и остался стоять, совершенно беззастенчиво рассматривая его.   
– Сэр? – позвала Гарри администратор.  
– Да… – рассеянно отозвался он, усилием воли разворачиваясь к ней. – Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Номер зарегистрирован на период конференции по нейрохирургии.  
– Добро пожаловать, – улыбнулась девушка, забирая его паспорт и уже через несколько секунд протягивая ему вместе с ключом-картой. – Вам нужна помощь с багажом?   
– Нет, спасибо, я налегке, – сухо ответил он, чувствуя внимательный взгляд Малфоя. Он должен был взять себя в руки.  
– Не жмет? – уточнил тот, продолжая хищно улыбаться. Гарри не мог перестать смотреть на его улыбку. Отросшая чуть рыжеватая бородка казалась сексуально-небрежной, а расстегнутые пуговицы рубашки не скрывали подкачанной груди. Хотелось то ли рывком сдернуть ее, чтобы открыть больше, то ли медленно расстегивать, покорно наблюдая, как Малфой будет удовлетворенно смотреть на спускающегося к ширинке Поттера. Скорее даже второе, потому что хищные огоньки в глазах обещали наслаждение на пополам с болью.  
– Excusez moi? [2] – едва шевельнув пересохшими от фантазий губами, хрипло уточнил Гарри.  
– Рубашка, дорогуша, – пояснил Малфой, продолжая улыбаться. – Расстегни пуговку.  
Поттер сам не понял, как рука потянулась к горлу, чтобы ослабить галстук и расстегнуть пуговицу, но он вовремя себя остановил. Пальцы слегка подрагивали.   
– Плохой мальчик, – насмешливо протянул мужчина, снова прислоняясь к стойке.   
– Не думаю, что это уместно, месье, – как можно более холодно отозвался Поттер, стараясь выглядеть оскорбленным. Хотя бы при портье.  
– Французик? Да ладно! Это же просто судьба, – расхохотался Малфой.   
– Не понимаю вас…  
– Это исторически сложилось, – наклонившись к нему, доверительно протянул Малфой. – Британцы на протяжении веков натягивали вас, и тут уже само собой разумеется, что я…  
Гарри не стал слушать до конца, лишь подхватил свой багаж и подчеркнуто не торопливо, старательно сохраняя достоинство, пошел в сторону лифтов.  
– Нет, ты послушай! – Малфой не отставал, и Поттер краем глаза видел, как тот легко откинул назад волосы – этот жест отчего-то показался неуловимо трогательным. Забавная привычка, первая из многих, которую подметил в нем Гарри.   
– Пятый этаж, – сухо попросил Гарри у невозмутимого лифтера в ливрее, решив игнорировать этого мужчину. Пусть даже запах его пота – сладковатый, дикий, смешанный в пропорции два к одному с запахом бурбона и дорогого парфюма – врезался в легкие и кружил голову сильнее любого наркотика. Он, не отдавая себе отчета, вдохнул его глубже, и Малфой неприлично громко засмеялся. От хрипящих ноток в этом смехе у Гарри непроизвольно дернулся член.   
– Видишь? Ты уже готов подчиняться, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Малфой. – Это на генетическом уровне, поверь.  
Гарри держался, видит Бог, из последних сил, но пятна негодования проступили на его щеках – он увидел свое лицо в отражении идеально отполированных створок лифта.   
– Скромник? Да ладно, не поверю, – фыркнул Малфой. – Откуда вообще стыд у француза с такой задницей?  
– Месье! Я не позволю вам… – он решительно обернулся к Малфою, наткнулся на его игривый взгляд как корнишон на зубочистку, и замолчал. В его диких глазах плескалась такое возбуждение, такая дикая, животная страсть, заставляющая подчиняться, что все его возмущение смыло этой волной. И Гарри, который всю свою сознательную жизнь держал себя под контролем, поплыл так откровенно, словно бы ему было снова четырнадцать, он стоял в мужской раздевалке частной школы, а Дин предлагал ему передернуть друг другу перед латинским. Поэтому он не закончил свою мысль – просто закусил губу и глубоко выдохнул. Член, предательски вставший в самый неподходящий момент, болезненно уперся в ширинку, оттопырив брюки, и Гарри зашипел.  
– Можешь звать меня просто Драко, без этих ваших лягушачьих “месье”, – проговорил Малфой и одобрительно ухмыльнулся, заметив эрекцию. – Хорошая реакция. Правильная.   
А потом совершенно без лишних переходов добавил:  
– Так ты только въезжаешь? Значит, у тебя полный бар.  
Он вытолкнул замершего Гарри в распахнувшийся проход на этаже и, ловко сжав его ягодицу, подхватив чемодан из его рук и одновременно мазанув губами по его гладко выбритой шее, уточнил:   
– Какой номер?   
– Да что вы себе?!...   
– Заткнись, – спокойно, но очень властно приказал Малфой. – Тебе понравиться, детка. Я вытрахаю из тебя весь твой самоконтроль, не беспокойся. Засажу свой член в твою узкую задницу и заставлю кончать без рук, раз за разом, пока не решу, что ты получил достаточно удовольствия на сегодня.   
Все возмущение Поттера испарилось со слабым звуком “пфффф…”, вырвавшимся из его рта. Член стоял как каменный, и он бы кончил от этих слов, если бы не насмешливый взгляд серых глаз напротив.   
– Так какой номер? – снова спросил Малфой.  
– 505, – шепнул Гарри, протягивая ему карточку от номера. 

В аэропорту было шумно и людно – впрочем, как и всегда в это время года. Честно говоря, Гарри успел пожалеть, что согласился на встречу, потому что… Потому что это нужно было закончить еще три года назад, когда он упал в эти отношения с головой, готовый порвать с Джинни, готовый наплевать на свою практику и бежать за Драко хоть черту в пасть. Он был готов, а вот Малфой…  
Их роман закрутился так стремительно, что сложно было даже сказать, что было до того, как они встретились. Жизнь превратилась в череду редких встреч на конференциях, куда более частых в небольших мотелях или дорогих отелях по ту и эту сторону Ла-Манша, иногда в Лондоне, куда более реже в Париже, но всегда – без тормозов.  
– Не думал, что ты прилетишь, – раздался за спиной знакомый голос с хрипцой, и все сомнения вылетели из его головы в одно мгновение. Он быстро обернулся, жадный, ищущий и, испытывая едва ли не физическое удовольствие, попытался восстановить дыхание. Привычка контролировать эмоции и тут брала верх, но его глаза – Боже! Разве он мог заставить себя любить его меньше? – глаза выдавали его с головой. Впрочем, как говорится, un homme affamé ne pense qu‘à pain [3], а он был не просто голоден Малфоем. Он не мог существовать без него. Уже не в первый раз он ловил себя на мысли, что его жизнь, настоящая и сумбурная, начиналась только рядом с ним.  
– Я всегда прилетаю, – выдохнул Гарри, но тут же пожалел об этом – Драко приподнял брови и улыбнулся.   
– Давай сюда свою сумку, – проговорил Малфой. – Я забронировал номер в “Paradisus Cancun Resort”. Рядом с пляжем.  
– Ты хочешь позагорать? – удивился Гарри, покорно отдавая ему свой саквояж и следуя к выходу из здания.   
– Нет, – мотнул головой Малфой. – А ты?  
Поттер хотел было кивнуть, хотел сказать, что ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы они смогли провести пару фантастических дней, купаясь, загорая и напиваясь по вечерам в баре, как какая-нибудь обычная влюбленная парочка, но не мог. Вместо всего этого он произнес:  
– Я думал, что приехал сюда с другой целью.  
Улыбка погасла, а глаза Драко потемнели.  
– Твоя правда, лягушатник, – он кинул его сумку в багажник одной из машин около аэропорта. Гарри успел заметить несколько детских игрушек под разношерстным хламом, место которым было в семейном авто, а не в съемном. – Поехали. Хочу тебя трахнуть.

В тот первый их раз, ровно через двадцать минут после знакомства в фойе отеля, Гарри уже стоял на коленях, приспустив собственные брюки и жадно отсасывая Драко. Он даже не рассмотрел свой номер, а его чемодан остался стоять у двери, которую, Малфой, к счастью, все же захлопнул. Кожу на коленях саднило от ворсистого ковра, а ткань на дорогущих брюках “De Bonne Facture”, мялась. Но Гарри только сильнее натягивал свое горло на член Малфоя, жадно цепляясь за его ягодицы.  
– Ты, блять, просто потрясающий… – прошипел Драко, безуспешно пытаясь оттянуть его за короткие волосы назад.   
– Я… я никогда себе такого не позволял, – прошептал Гарри, отодвинув лицо от его паха. Лицо у него раскраснелось, а с губ тянулась тонкая ниточка слюны к члену Драко.  
– Ecoute, блять, beaucoup et parle peu… только нихрена не “ecoute”, а “sucer”, Потти, детка, – успокаивающе проговорил тот, погладив его по голове. – Sucer beaucoup et parle peu, так? [4]  
– У тебя скверный французский, – хрипло ответил Гарри, борясь с возбуждением и стыдом. Эта ядерная смесь заводила его до звезд перед глазами, но дело было вовсе не в этом, а в том, что Малфой был тем, кто одним движением своих губ мог перечеркнуть все, над чем Поттер работал всю свою жизнь. Здесь, в отеле в центре Лиссабона, на коленях перед человеком, которого он вовсе не знал, но уже отдавался ему так, как никому ранее, Гарри падал в эту пучину безумства – и он со всей обреченностью осознал, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в него.  
– Иди ко мне, – Драко склонился над ним, путаясь в своих штанах, едва не повалился, но все же в последний момент ухватился за плечи Гарри. Его губы прошлись по шее Поттера, сосчитали удары пульса и вернулись вверх к его губам. Поцелуи – неряшливые и страстные, жадные до того, что воздуха катастрофически не хватало – сменялись лихорадочными объятиями и тяжелыми вдохами. – Иди ко мне, Гарри.  
Он дернул его к себе, пытаясь направить к постели, ухватил ладонью за твердый член и болезненно быстро провел по нему ладонью – Поттер едва не кончил от этого.  
– Потерпи, Потти, – шепнул Малфой, похабно улыбаясь. – Мне кажется, ты недостаточно хочешь меня.  
Гарри что-то незвязно забормотал, почти теряясь в путанных фразах “хочу” и мольбах, но все же сообразил оторваться хотя бы на мгновение.  
– Я не… – он покраснел еще сильнее и нахмурился.  
– Что?  
– Je ñ'ai pas eu de relations... sexuelles avec des hommes, [5] – мучительно краснея, пробормотал Поттер.  
– Только не говори, что я буду первым, – хохотнул Драко, укусив его за шею. – С такой задницей и еще ни разу?  
– Заткнись! – прошипел Гарри, пытаясь сохранить хотя бы остатки самоуважения, но словил взгляд Малфоя – напряженный, но в то же время удивительно мягкий – и расслабился. – Нет, никогда.  
Драко улыбнулся уголком рта и откинул назад свои волосы.  
– Тогда мне повезло еще сильнее, – и он обхватил его член своей ладонью.   
Гарри с восторгом следил, как длинные музыкальные пальцы плавно скользят по выступающим венкам, а большой славно массирует головку, доводя до умопомрачения.  
– Кончишь мне в рот, малыш? – прошипел Малфой хрипло, и это показалось Гарри куда грязнее всего, что произошло у них за сегодняшний день. – Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус.  
Склонившись над его пахом, Драко посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и его льдисто-серые глаза стали последней каплей – Поттер любовался ими, цепляясь за этот взгляд как за спасательный круг, и летел в бездну, но совершенно не беспокоился о последствиях.  
Он очнулся гораздо позже: Малфой лакал текилу прямо из горла бутылки, не утруждая себя поиском лайма и соли. У него по-прежнему стоял, но это, казалось, мало волновало Драко – он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Поттера.  
– Я… давай я помогу? – неловко предложил Гарри, рассеянно расстегивая взмокшую от пота рубашку. На его бедрах все еще болтались брюки, а галстук лежал в ворохе одеял, но это, как ни странно, приносило ему необыкновенное удовлетворение.  
– Нет, малыш, не нужно, – ухмыльнулся Малфой. – Я заберу бутылку, а потом мы сочтемся.  
Поттер никак не мог отдышаться, словно бы только что проехал Тур де Франс с рекордным временем, и в голове путались мысли. Он изменил Джинни, но ее нежное личико уже меркло перед действительностью. А действительность представала перед ним в образе невероятно сексуального британца с похмельем, в несвежей рубашке и в совершенно дурацких кроксах.  
– Блядство… – ругнулся Драко, завершая свой портрет, и Гарри тихо засмеялся.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – хрипло спросил он – горло саднило от минета.  
– Не хочу, чтобы это все закончилось просто так, – протянул Драко, морщась от текилы, и Гарри даже сдержанно улыбнулся, готовясь услышать приглашение на свидание, но Малфой выдал что-то совершенно другое: – Раз ты гребанный девственник – да что я говорю?! Девственник-француз! – то я хочу растянуть удовольствие и как следует оттрахать тебя, пока длится конференция.  
Поттер откинулся на подушки и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Лицо горело, а по виску бежали капли пота, но оскорбительные, как ни крути, слова вызывали только новую волну возбуждения и решительное “он хочет меня!”, а никак не возмущение.  
– Ты совсем ручной, детка, – ласково проговорил Малфой, и Гарри открыл глаза – он его по-прежнему разглядывал.  
– Заткнись, – беззлобно повторил он.  
Малфой только хрипло засмеялся и, подхватив бутылку, чуть покачиваясь, двинулся в сторону дверей.  
– Погоди! – крикнул Гарри, прозревая. – Ты тоже приглашен на конференцию?  
– Да, мой французский круассан, – насмешливо бросил Малфой, застегивая ширинку. – И я намереваюсь разнести твое выступление в пух и прах.  
Он громко рассмеялся и вышел, хлопнув дверью. И Гарри, человек, который никогда не позволял никому себя оскорблять или сомневаться в методах его работы, довольно захихикал.

В Канкуне было невыносимо жарко, и, хотя кондиционер в салоне работал исправно, Гарри все равно сначала расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, а потом снял пиджак. Он не позволял себе такого даже с друзьями или в присутствии Джинни – их почти целомудренная связь казалась омерзительно скучной сейчас, рядом с Драко. На самом деле, Поттер уже и не знал, где был он настоящий и каким он был в действительности, но думать об этом было совершенно не нужно.  
– Ты взял напрокат машину? – прерывая затянувшееся молчание, спросил он, чтобы отделаться от непрошенных мыслей.  
– Не совсем, – поморщился Драко, и Поттер почувствовал перемены в его настроении. Обычно тот был шумным и говорливым, пожалуй, даже чересчур, но точно не сегодня – Малфой задумчиво кусал собственные губы, изредка поглядывая на него так, словно бы уже ожидая ответ на еще не заданный вопрос.  
– Что? – не выдержал Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему.  
– Ничего, Потти, что ты занервничал? – насмешливо протянул Драко, но он все равно почувствовал фальшь.   
Это было чем-то новеньким: если Малфой чего-то хотел, то вываливал все без лишних колебаний. Но в этот раз все было иначе – чертов Канкун, машина, заваленная чьим-то барахлом, напряженный Драко и недосказанность между ними. Возможно, он сам придумал это себе, не в силах больше терпеть, но слишком многое указывало на то, что Малфой хочет порвать с ним. Их встреча была последней.  
Гарри отвернулся к окну, рассматривая побережье Мексиканского залива.   
Лазурное море беспечно облизывало уходящие в бескрайнее голубое небо скалы, и Поттер закрыл глаза, улыбаясь. Ему было хорошо, пусть даже догадки могли оказаться верными – в эту секунду была его другая жизнь, украденная или взятая взаймы, но такая волшебная. Неправильная.   
– Я хотел поговорить, Потти, – совершенно серьезно проговорил Малфой, и он открыл глаза. – Не знаю, честно говоря, с чего начать.  
Гарри не стал его подбадривать или спрашивать: молча повернул к нему голову, прекрасно понимая, что именно должно последовать за такими словами. Вот это было как раз таки правильно, очень правильно и логично. В конце концов, интрижки вроде их заканчиваются, как правило, куда быстрее – пара-тройка перепихов в мотелях и “adieu, mon ami” [6]. Все слишком затянулось, и совершенно неважно, что у него сейчас болит. Дома ждет его Джинни, свадьба, его клиника и куча пациентов. У него не может быть связи с Малфоем. Не должно.  
– Впрочем, потом, – вдруг решил Драко, поддавая газу. – У нас достаточно времени.  
Поттер позволил себе задержать взгляд на его небрежном хвостике выцвевших волос, мысленно провел конциками пальцев по длинному носу и поправил золотистую оправу очков. На Драко была типичная для него гавайская рубашка, которая на ком угодно, кроме него, смотрелась бы по-дурацки, и затертая по краю бейсболка. Достаточно было стянуть ее, чтобы обнаружить намечающиеся залысины и борозды морщин, от загара еще более заметные.  
– Не пялься, – хмыкнул Малфой.  
– Я не пялюсь, – поспешно отвернулся Гарри, для пущей убедительности дернув за ленту ремня безопасности.  
– Мы уже скоро приедем, – мягко проговорил Драко, осторожно поворачивая на светофоре. – Тебе понравится.  
Поттер покосился на него и замер, уставившись на ладонь, лежащую на руле: на безымянном пальце, тоже смуглом от загара, резко выделялся след от кольца. А кольца-то больше и не было.

Выступление на конференции, пусть Поттер и был к нему решительно не готов, прошло на удивление гладко. Оказалось, для того, чтобы блестяще выступать, нужно лишь перед этим самозабвенно отсосать коллеге, чтобы потом не думать о волнении, а только о том, как восхитительно першит в горле.  
Они не сидели вместе, но Малфой все равно устроился позади него, растолкав всех соседей и согнав бедную старушку-хирурга из Огайо, которая, видимо, как и сам Гарри, поддалась на очарование наглости Драко и без лишних слов уступила ему место. Так что теперь, перегнувшись через сиденье, Малфой с совершенно профессиональным видом, который сложно было себе представить после того, как, Поттер знал, он опустошил и его мини-бар, говорил ему:   
– Я думаю, Потти, – его дыхание обожгло шею, – думаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, но ты все же должен заслужить это, детка.  
Гарри почувствовал, как в животе туго сворачивается спираль, отдаваясь пульсацией в члене.   
– Ты не получишь меня в свою тугую задницу, пока действительно не заслужишь. Пока не научишься принимать его в свое горло до самого конца, – продолжил Драко совершенно спокойно, словно бы делился своим мнением по поводу оратора на трибуне, а не обсуждал то, как он собирается драть его в своей постели. Или не в постели вовсе. – Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь взять его в свою задницу так сразу безо всякой подготовки, но я помогу расслабиться. Сначала оближешь головку, хорошенько смочишь ее, чтобы заходила легче, а затем начнешь насаживаться, расслабляясь.   
Голос Малфоя оставался ровным и собранным, а Гарри забыл как дышать. С каждым сказанным ему словом сердце ускорялось, а возбуждение болезненно упиралось в ширинку. И сотня с лишним хирургов, не подозревавших о происходящем, уже мало его волновала.   
– Когда ты сможешь принять его по самое основание, я дам тебе несколько секунд привыкнуть, – Драко едва ощутимо коснулся губами его уха. – А потом обхвачу твоё горло, чтобы контролировать тебя, и начну грубо трахать. Ты будешь задыхаться, но поверь, куда сильнее ты будешь счастлив, что смог принять мой член до самого конца. И ты кончишь, едва прикоснувшись к себе, только от мысли, что тебя трахают как последнюю французскую шлюху. У тебя же уже стоит, Потти? Просто потому, что я рассказал тебе, как буду драть тебя?  
– Oui, [7] – шепнул Поттер, чуть повернув голову в сторону Драко. – Твоя французская шлюха должна ведь говорить по-французски?  
Он не знал, что заставило его произнести это, не знал, как вообще попал в эту ситуацию. Единственное, в чем он был уверен, что эту едва зародившуюся связь разорвать Гарри был не в силах.  
Чуть позже вечером, после коктейльной вечеринки, на которой он отвечал невпопад и слишком сильно нервничал, даже не находясь рядом с Малфоем, Гарри сидел в своем номере, уже прекрасно понимая, что ничего изменить не может. Он ждал его. Ждал так сильно, что дважды сходил в душ освежиться, пытаясь сбросить возбуждение, но то возвращалось, стоило ему провести по шее с отметинами ладонью.  
Дверь бесшумно открылась, и на пороге появился Драко, держащий в руках по бокалу с мартини.  
– Держи, – он протянул выпивку Гарри и улыбнулся. В полумраке спальни блеснуло обручальное кольцо на пальце Малфоя. Поттер хотел было спросить его, хотел услышать о том, что где-то в Англии у Драко семья, но укол ревности оказался на удивление болезненным – это было не его дело и не его время. Его временем было здесь и сейчас, пока не закончилась конференция, пока не пропало легкое опьянение, а потом он снова сможет вернуться в Париж и забыть обо всем.  
Гарри знал, что это была ложь.  
– Сними с себя одежду, – хрипло приказал Малфой, одним глотком допивая мартини и жадно рассматривая Поттера. Этот взгляд заводил как ничто иное – еще никогда Гарри не ощущал себя настолько желанным.  
Пальцы путались в застежках, и с тихим “проклятье” Драко рванул одежду сам. Пуговицы с постукиванием покатились по полу, отлетая от стен и комода, но Поттеру было плевать – остались лишь горячие сухие губы Малфоя на его коже, руки, сжигающие его одним прикосновением и леденящее холодом кольцо.   
Драко, судя по всему, подготовился гораздо лучше: он вытащил из кармана брюк флакон со смазкой и, щедро зачерпнув, отбросил его в сторону, целясь на кровать.   
– Прогнись, – приказал он, разворачивая Поттера к стене. – Быстрее, или ты понимаешь только по-французски?  
Гарри зашипел, когда локоть неприятно прошелся по неровной отделке стены, а потом глухо застонал – Малфой грубо обхватил его член, высвободив от белья.  
– Откуда ты вообще такой взялся?– прошептал Драко с отчаянием, спускаясь рукой к его ягодицам. – Черт бы тебя побрал, гребанный французишка...  
Безымянный палец скользнул в Гарри, больно царапая его краями обручального кольца. Или, быть может, ему это только казалось, ведь за превращающими в пепел поцелуями и тихими стонами он мог чувствовать лишь нарастающее возбуждение. Боль оттеняла похоть, удовольствием проходясь по его нервным окончаниям, и в этом и была своеобразная ода их встрече – Поттер вдруг понял, что все в их отношениях будет неправильно, если вообще хоть что-то в происходящем могло быть правильным. Париж вместе с его обязанностями, самоконтролем и планами на жизнь растворился во всепоглощающей пульсации его собственного возбуждения, а потом и вовсе исчез, когда пальцы сменил сам Драко.  
– Tu réduis me rend fou… [8] – с тихим стоном протянул Гарри, ломая ногти о стену и выгибаясь.  
– Я знаю, – ответил ему Малфой.  
Кончили они одновременно.

Один отель сменялся другим, пока в определенный момент на побережье не начали показываться уютные бунгало с огороженными территориями.  
– Нам далеко? – спросил Гарри, снова поворачиваясь к Драко.  
– Приехали, – ухмыльнулся он, останавливаясь перед воротами около одного из беленых известью домиков. Дом утопал в зелени, но Поттер все равно разглядел второй этаж с окнами на мансардной крыше.  
– Не похоже на отель, – заметил он, когда автомобиль остановился под навесом, и вышел, рассматривая сад и уходящую вниз к пляжу дорожку среди цветов. Через распахнутую настежь стеклянную дверь выскочил, путаясь в легком тюле, черный пес и тут же принялся бегать вокруг Драко, пытаясь поставить ему на плечи свои лапы.  
– Ну хватит! Завязывай, Уиллоу!... А мы и не в отеле, – отозвался он, безуспешно пытаясь урезонить пса. – Решил на тебе сэкономить.  
Гарри приподнял брови, и Драко рассмеялся.  
– Это мой бунгало, – пояснил он, швыряя дальше в сад игрушку, которую ему успела притащить собака. – По крайней мере, был моим. Астория отхватила его в качестве компенсации при разводе.  
Это был первый раз, когда Драко упоминал имя своей жены и вообще заговаривал о своей личной жизни. Сам же Гарри еще три года назад запретил себе спрашивать его или искать информацию в интернете, пусть иногда соблазн казался непреодолимым. И вот, он стоит в его доме (пусть уже не его), чувствует влажный нос нюхающей его ладони собаки, слышит имя его жены… Он ждал этого слишком давно, но ведь mieux vaut tard que jamais. [9]  
– И как это понимать? – спросил он, рассеянно гладя Уиллоу.  
– Она была зла на меня из-за… впрочем, неважно, – сбивчиво отозвался Драко, и Поттер отметил, что впервые видит его такого неуверенного. – И хотела запретить видеться с сыном.  
– С сыном? – переспросил Поттер медленно.  
– Что ты заладил, Потти? Да, у меня есть сын! – раздраженно отозвался Драко совсем невпопад, и резко взлохматил волосы, сбивая бейсболку на землю. Он замолчал, удивленно глядя на то, как ее подхватывает порывом ветра, а потом кивнул на дом. – Идем, потрахаемся на простынях этой стервы – у меня еще есть в запасе один уикэнд, пока решение суда не вступило в силу.

Утро перед вылетом всегда бывает нервным: нужно проверить, все ли сложено в чемодан, подготовить паспорт и туристические чеки, заглянуть в ящики и комоды, чтобы ничего не забыть в номере…  
– Господи, где мои сигареты? – прошипел Малфой, шаря рукой под подушкой. Они уснули уже под утро, лениво целуясь и тяжело дыша. Комната пропахла дымом сигарет, алкоголем и сексом – Гарри счастливо улыбался, вдыхая этот аромат полной грудью. И даже услышать этот идиотский вопрос вместо “доброе утро” было чудесно, потому что Малфой все еще собственнически сжимал своей ладонью его задницу.  
– Ты мог смахнуть их под кровать, когда мы в последний раз… – прошептал Гарри.  
– Дерьмо… точно, Потти, – перегнувшись через него и свесившись вниз головой, отозвался Драко. – Они там, под твоей рубашкой. Кажется, я прожег тебе рукав пеплом.  
– Ее все равно придется выбросить, – отмахнулся Гарри, глядя на поднявшегося Малфоя: тот был абсолютно голый и чертовски сексуальный, как модель с обложки журнала. Только, пожалуй, слишком похмельный и сквернословящий.  
– Какой ты расточительный, малыш, – щелкая зажигалкой и затягиваясь, пробормотал Малфой. Он безуспешно пытался оттереть остатки спермы на своем животе простыней, но быстро отказался от этой затеи.  
– Нам нужен душ, – пробормотал Поттер, и резко прикусил язык: не было никаких “нас”, были два парня слегка за тридцать, которые провели несколько ночей в Лиссабоне, трахаясь и напиваясь, но эта история подходила к концу, как ни крути.  
– Составишь компанию? – совсем не заметив этой заминки, предложил Малфой. – Я тут подумал, что ты прекрасно справишься своим языком.  
Гарри отчего-то покраснел, но быстро взял себя в руки – Драко успел наговорить за это время куда более похабных словечек, и корчить святую невинность было уже просто глупо.  
– Почему нет?   
Он поднялся с постели и, наплевав на все “но”, с готовностью подошел к Драко. Искусанные губы саднили, когда он принялся целовать его шею. Оставленные в пылу страсти отметины цвели под его прикосновениями синими цветами, и Гарри виновато оставлял на них едва ощутимые поцелуи, в попытке загладить вину. На прощание. Чтобы показать ему, что это не было ошибкой.  
– Ты такой… – пробормотал Драко, когда Поттер за руку потянул его в ванную.  
– Что?  
– Ничего.

Бунгало было под стать Малфою: заваленное медицинскими книгами, вязанными вручную половиками, сотнями пуфиков и кресел, с огромными французскими окнами, открывающими вид на залив и с чудовищного размера баром.  
– Мы должны истребить весь алкоголь до конца уикэнда, Потти, чтобы эта стерва не смогла вылить его в океан, – улыбнулся Драко. Улыбка эта была на удивление светлой и расслабленной, словно его действительно мало волновала потеря дома на самом берегу океана.  
– Как так вообще получилось? – усилием воли заставил себя спросить Гарри. Честно говоря, ему вовсе не хотелось говорить про жену Малфоя, пусть и бывшую. Но это было вопросом вежливости и – совсем чуть-чуть – любопытством.  
– На самом деле, это было мое убежище, – отозвался Драко, ныряя под стойку и доставая пару бокалов и бутылку шардоне – настоящего, из Франции. – Я купил дом лет пять назад, и Астория тут была только раз, сказала, что это самая настоящая берлога, и отказалась лететь в Канкун снова.  
Он с удовольствием рассмеялся, протягивая Гарри полный бокал.  
– Я приезжаю сюда со Скорпиусом и Уиллоу, – добавил он как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Скорпиус, – проговорил Поттер, словно бы пробуя имя на вкус.  
– Это мой сын, – пояснил Малфой, делая хороший глоток и неуверенно выходя из-за стойки к нему. Ладонь Драко, на безымянном пальце которого не было кольца, легла на бедро Гарри и скользнула ниже, медленно, ласкающе цепляясь за ткань брюк.  
– Драко, Скорпиус… у вас какая-то патология? – пытаясь справиться с охватившим его смущением, прошептал Поттер неожиданно севшим голосом.  
– Семейная традиция, – Малфой отставил бокал и плавно провел носом по шее Гарри, нежно касаясь губами подбородка. – Чертовы аристократишки с голосами за тори. [10]  
– Вот так трахаешься с мужчиной три года, а потом узнаешь, что он консерватор, – пробормотал Гарри, а Малфой на это только тихо захихикал.  
– Я голосовал за лейбористов [11], детка, если тебя это утешит, – он провел языком влажную дорожку по его шее и прижался к нему своим пахом. – Ты точно уверен, что это проблема?  
– Твоя принадлежность к одной или другой партии? – теряясь в ощущениях, уточнил Гарри. – Мне, честно говоря, абсолютно наплевать.  
И тут Драко поцеловал его. Этот поцелуй не был похож на все другие, которые были у них раньше: горький из-за шардоне, тягучий и невероятно нежный. Гарри гнал от себя навязчивую мысль, что он просто-напросто прощальным.  
– Je t'aime, [12] – шепнул он едва слышно, но не был уверен, что Малфой его не услышал.

После их первой встречи в Лиссабоне последовали три месяца молчания. Поттер был уверен, что это была точка, пусть забыть о таком он просто не мог. На шее еще с неделю темнели засосы, которые он удачно скрывал от Джинни за высокими воротниками своих строгих рубашек, и совесть, мучавшая его по началу, теперь заткнулась, потому что вспоминать три ночи в Лиссабоне было невероятно, невозможно прекрасно. Рационально заданный самому себе вопрос “а мог ли ты сопротивляться?” расставили все точки над i: нет, он не мог. И случись их встреча снова, Гарри бы опять закружился с ним в вихре безумия, прекрасно понимая, что этой любви суждено прожить даже не три года, а всего-навсего три дня.  
По крайней мере он был в этом уверен, пока не получил первое свое письмо на электронную почту: “Я купил билеты в Берлин и забронировал номер на две ночи.” Никаких приписок – только прикрепленный файл с билетами.  
Гарри сомневался буквально пару секунд – его скучный однообразный мир, вновь вошедший в свою прототренную колею, вспыхнул сотнями огней, и он просто не мог отказаться. Всего лишь один уикэнд, смятые простыни и запах сигарет – разве он хотел так много? Украсть эти мгновения, снова почувствовать себя живым и безбашенным…  
Конечно, Драко встретил его в аэропорту.   
За все три года Гарри никогда сам не инициировал их свидания, не писал ему и не звонил тем более – упаси, Господь! Он только принимал эти предложения, глубоко скрывая эйфорию под панцирем своей сдержанности, хороня любовь и сгорая от нетерпения. Малфой же никогда не считал нужным стесняться своих чувств. Он трахал его самозабвенно, заставляя раскрыться в прямом и переносном смысле, обнажить внутренности, сбросить весь этот балласт ненужной шелухи, пока Гарри не начинал расслабляться и фактически боготворить его. Обожание ведь не святотатство, пока ты не предаешь собственного бога? А ведь Поттер был уверен, что он агностик.  
Впрочем, каждый раз, когда он уже готов был шепнуть Драко “будь моим, будь со мной”, их время заканчивалось. Выходные, встречи, конференции или пленумы – совершенно не важно, что это было – подходили к концу, и оставались только тлеющие бычки в пепельнице и смятые простыни. Они даже не целовались на прощание, отправляясь на свои рейсы в аэропорту.  
Именно тогда Гарри понял смысл поговорки “partir, c’est mourir un peu”. [13]  
Наверное из-за вот этих умирающих частичек его души и было уже совершенно неважно, как именно сложится его жизнь: он оставался с Джинни, сделал ей предложение по истечении приличествовавшего времени и принялся за подготовку к свадьбе. Все очень правильно. По плану.  
Джимини [14] к тому времени уже повесился на своем шестке, устав взывать к его совести, и Поттер даже не искал себе оправдания. Le temps perdu ne se rattrape jamais [15], а он до дрожи в пальцах ценил их время. Ценил каждую секунду, пусть они растворялись, исчезали, и вернуть их было действительно нельзя.

– Ты никогда не хотел ничего изменить, Потти? – Драко щелкнул зажигалкой и затянулся, лежа в постели и глядя на него так, словно бы действительно хотел услышать ответ.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – сухо уточнил Поттер, остывая после секса. Ягодицы горели, а на шее темнели засосы.   
– Предположим, место работы. Черт! – пепел упал ему на грудь, и Драко заерзал, стряхивая его. – Я имею в виду именно место. Страну.  
– Нет, – качнул головой Гарри. Он старался не смотреть на Малфоя, потому что иначе ему бы стало куда более паршиво: то ли от поднятой темы, то ли от того, что для Драко все происходящее было просто интрижкой в Канкуне. Нет, не только в Канкуне. В Лиссабоне, в Париже, в Москве и Нью-Йорке, в Токио, в Лондоне, снова в Париже, в Вене – не важно где. Важно лишь, что это была интрижка.   
Он потянулся за пачкой сигарет в изголовье и неодобрительно поджал губы – дома он никогда не позволял себе курить.   
– А ты хочешь уехать? Или вообще уйти из медицины?  
Драко дернул плечом. Клубы дыма над их головами затейливо переплетались, образуя спирали и кольца. В ногах сопела Уиллоу, изредка всхрапывая, но совершенно не удивляясь присутствию Гарри в постели хозяина. Это было чертовски странно, но, пожалуй, нравилось Поттеру.  
– Не знаю, – ответил Малфой, поворачиваясь на бок. Он смотрел. Нет, даже не так, а – _он смотрел_ , и Гарри терял способность соображать. Он смотрел так, что по телу бежали мурашки, а в животе тянуло и скручивалось, вновь наливаясь возбуждением. Взгляд сменился насмешливой улыбкой, и Драко проговорил: – Потти, детка, ты такой красивый.  
– Заткнись, – прошептал Гарри, щелкая зажигалкой и жадно затягиваясь. В открытое окно потянуло бризом от океана, легко смахивая клубы дыма в сторону.  
– Ты бы мог уехать из Парижа, – проговорил Драко задумчиво, и теперь Гарри занервничал. Раньше они никогда не обсуждали личную жизнь – достаточно было знать, что они оба работают в сфере нейрохирургии, смотрят на работу с абсолютно разных точек зрения, не сходятся в методах лечения большинства болезней и критикуют выступления друг друга с мелочной мстительностью, правда, разными способами: Малфой всегда переходил на личности, а Поттер же оставался спокойным и рассудительным. Даже, пожалуй, слишком.  
– Уехать куда? – отчего-то раздраженно уточнил Гарри. Ему хотелось добавить “не лезь не в свое дело ты, чертов fils de pute [16]”, но он не стал этого говорить. Неужели Малфой и сам не понимал, что отлаженная как часовой механизм жизнь Гарри в Париже было просто своего рода костылем для хромого – иначе ведь он бы просто уже свихнулся, бесконечно выжидая нового его письма. Нарушить это выверенное течение, и все, конец.   
Но тут….  
– Ко мне, – деланно спокойно проговорил Драко.  
И Гарри замер.  
Где-то далеко в гавань входил паром, трубя приветствие горожанам. Куда ближе к ним шелестели волны и шуршали листья пальм у окна.  
– Я к тому… проклятье, – Малфой затушил сигарету в полной пепельнице, просыпая бычки на пол и тут же пытаясь их поднять. Получалось у него скверно, но Поттер не спешил помогать – ревниво смотрел на прилипшее к спине Драко перо из подушки и считал свои вздохи. – Просто, я, если честно, ни черта не знаю о том, что у тебя в Париже. Спрашивал у знакомых много раз, но они рассказывали только про твою клинику.  
– У меня есть невеста, – перебил его Гарри. – Ее зовут Джинни.  
Малфой даже не обернулся. Он продолжал наощупь в полумраке собирать бычки и чертыхаться, а перо все белело на его спине, раздражая Поттера неимоверно – как будто это было единственно действительно важное событие на данный момент.  
– В прошлый раз, когда мы были в Милане, – проговорил Драко, – я долго не мог уснуть. Ты вырубился – но в этом и не было ничего удивительного после двойного перелета из Стокгольма и операции, помнишь?   
Гарри молча кивнул.  
– Так вот ты вырубился, а я остался смотреть на тебя, – признание давалось ему нелегко, это легко чувствовалось, и Поттер не винил его – он сам бы так не смог. – Сначала малодушно хотел трахнуть тебя, пока ты в отключке, а потом…  
Они оба тихонько засмеялись, как будто не хотели разбудить Уиллоу, но на самом деле просто боясь спугнуть момент.  
– Потом я вдруг спросил тебя “как ты думаешь, я тебя люблю?”, и ты так грустно покачал головой и шепнул “non… [17]”, как будто бы у тебя сердце из груди вырывают, – проговорил Драко и рискнул обернуться. Он не улыбался, а Поттер в ужасе слушал это признание, которое в ночи казалось лишь сном, наваждением, которое должно развеяться поутру. Но Малфой продолжал, и ему оставалось лишь молча курить, чтобы не задохнуться от смущения. – Ты был похож на побитого щенка, Потти, и я спросил тебя – знаю, что не должен был, но все же…  
Он замолчал, и Гарри просто не выдержал:  
– Что, Драко?  
– Я спросил, любишь ли ты меня, – он подполз к нему ближе, уже не беспокоясь о пепле, оставляющем темные разводы на белых простынях.  
Гарри приподнялся к нему навстречу.  
– И что я ответил?  
Ночь, волны, глаза Драко, дыхание, сигаретный дым, шардоне, его собака в ногах и прилипшее перышко к спине – все смешалось в один коктейль, пьяня и отрезвляя, заставляя задерживать дыхание, потому что… ну потому что Гарри действительно не знал, что будет дальше, и сердце заходилось в стуке, почти пробивая его грудную клетку, отдаваясь в голове и заставляя кровь бежать все быстрее.  
– Ты сказал “oui [18]” и улыбнулся.  
Малфой прикоснулся к его губам, обдавая Поттера своим горячим дыханием.  
– Скажи мне, Гарри, повтори то, что ты сказал мне днем, – отчаянно зашептал Драко, прижимаясь к нему, обнимая и выдергивая уже затухшую сигарету из рук Поттера. – Ну же, любимый мой, пожалуйста, скажи! Я же развелся, Гарри, для тебя, бросил эту суку тупую и едва Скорпиуса и Уиллоу смог сохранить, потому что знал, что ты однажды не прилетишь… Скажи мне, Гарри, пожалуйста, мой любимый!  
Он повторял это раз за разом, пока Поттер глупо улыбался, отвечая на его горячие поцелуи и бестолково шаря руками по его телу. Он улыбался, слушал, и мысленно прощался с прошлым – совершенно без зазрения совести, к слову. Гарри улыбался признаниям и этой близости, но куда больше тому, что Драко оказался прав: как и говорил Малфой три года назад в их первую встречу, он расправился с самоконтролем Поттера безо всякого труда, хотя и сложно было сказать, вытрахал он его или вымолил своим “пожалуйста, мой любимый”.   
Еще пару секунд Гарри молчал, пока Драко цеплялся за его плечи и покрывал лицо поцелуями, а потом окончательно сдался:  
– Je t'aime. [19]  
И оторвал от его спины это чертово перышко.

______________________  
[1] – Покатилось по наклонной.  
[2] – Извините?  
[3] – Голодный способен думать только о еде.  
[4] – Поговорка звучит как “слушай больше, меньше говори”, а Драко переделывает ее на “соси больше, меньше говори”.  
[5] – У меня не было секса с мужчинами.  
[6] – Прощай, мой друг.  
[7] – Да.  
[8] – Я без ума от тебя.  
[9] – Лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
[10] – Политическая партия консерваторов в Англии.  
[11] – Политическая партия либерал-демократов в Англии.  
[12] – Я люблю тебя.  
[13] – Уезжать — это немножко умирать.  
[14] – Сверчок, олицетворяющий совесть, из сказки “Пиноккио”.  
[15] – Ушедшее время не вернешь.  
[16] – Сукин сын.  
[17] – Нет.  
[18] – Да.  
[19] – Я люблю тебя.


End file.
